


Regalos de Navidad.

by Frozen_Justice



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Justice/pseuds/Frozen_Justice





	1. Reunión antes de navidad.

Era un día antes de las noches más especiales, y para sorpresa no solo para un reino. Ya que es bien sabido que Nohr y Hoshido poco es lo que comparten en cuanto a cultura se refiere… Pero esto es diferente, totalmente diferente, ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de las guerras que hubo hace solo un año, siempre se mantuvo este festejo en ambos reinos.

Aunque resultaba un tanto irónico, ya que de amor y de paz había poco, por no decir que nada.

¿Y de qué festividad se trataba? Nada menos que de Navidad, donde el enviado del invierno reparte regalos a todos, pero esta celebración daría un giro especial esta vez, pues sería la primera navidad donde ambas familias de Corrin podrían estar conviviendo juntos, en una mesa, justo como aquella vez cuando conocieron a Izana. 

El de cabellos plateados estaba muy feliz, era su primera navidad fuera del castillo y sería la mejor de su vida, eso recalcaba a sus ambas familias. Pues las relaciones entre ellos han mejorado más de lo que se habrían imaginado, cualquiera que viviera en los reinos contemporáneos podría asegurar que se trataba de un sueño, debido a como se habían tornado las cosas.

Para empezar, Ryoma y Xander habían hecho un mutuo acuerdo de paz entre los reinos, paz que aumentó cuando Camilla anunció que pronto sería la boda entre su persona con el rey de Hoshido, ¡Así es! La gran jinete y amorosa hermana de Corrin había caído enamorada del hermano mayor del reino vecino.

Hinoka ahora era una amiga cercana a Camilla, e incluso Corrin mencionaba que ha visto a ambas tejer para sus demás hermanos. Aunque Hinoka insiste en guardarlo en secreto, por otra parte, Sakura y Elise eran mejores amigas, todo empezó cuando comenzaron a conocerse mejor y a darse cuenta de que ambas compartían ese cariño especial por su hermano mayor, ese cariño de hermanas. 

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto, por más que los aldeanos de los reinos pensaran que ambas naciones ahora se llevaban bien había una excepción y es que Leo a pesar de llevarse bien con Hinoka, Ryoma y Sakura no lograba encajar mucho con el otro príncipe…

Y en el otro lado del charco, estaba Takumi, quien lograba conectar con Xander, Camilla y Elise, pero para nada con el príncipe “creído” Leo. 

Corrin podía seguir siendo muy insistente hasta un punto inocente, pero el muchacho creía que ambos hermanos podrían llegar a caerse bien, comparten muchas cualidades que de verdad sería una pena que nunca llegaran a llevarse bien.

Por lo que, con la ya clásica ayuda de Azura, improvisaría algo para que ambos se dieran cuenta que pueden llevarse bien… O hasta algo más, porque es obvio que todos se han dado cuenta del cómo se miran y que ambos toman posturas en las que se niegan a aceptar sus sentimientos, ¿Será el orgullo suficientemente fuerte en ambos como para que nunca logren ser felices? Bueno, más pronto de lo que esperan averiguarían eso. 

Y es que todos esperaban que esa amistad se lograra, al menos una amistad. Debido a todas las cosas que compartían, ambos habían estado siendo la sombra de sus hermanos mayores, los dos también sentían la necesidad de querer el cariño de sus otros hermanos, cosas que habían tratado de ganarse hace años pero todos siempre estaban centrados en cuidar a Corrin o buscando una manera de recuperarlo en caso de los Hoshidianos, quieran o no, se complementaban y se harían felices unos a los otros solo si se dieran la oportunidad, no había quienes los apoyaran más que sus propias familias y aún así… Ese orgullo que también compartían era el obstáculo más difícil que enfrentaban o el único.  
Para cometer su “travesura” o “buena acción” de navidad, Corrin y Azura propusieron intercambio de regalos, los resultados habían sido escogidos completamente al azar o eso era lo que habían dicho. Los resultados fueron los siguientes:

1.- Azura y Corrin.  
2.- Elise y Sakura.  
3.- Camilla y Ryoma.  
4.- Hinoka y Xander.

Por último…

5.- Leo y Takumi.

Para alguien tan inteligente como lo era Leo no se había tragado los resultados, no se opuso por alguna razón, esa razón era el amor que escondía tras los gestos fríos que de vez en cuando ocurrían con Takumi, sin embargo, Takumi fue el primero en gritar.

— ¡Corrin, es imposible que los resultados sean estos! No es justo que de todos me tocará… ÉL. —

— ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para el principito de Hoshido?, Je… — Dijo un Leo con esa sonrisa típica burlona, con la que se mofaba de Takumi, sonrisa que el contrario creía odiar.

 

— Corrin se ha esforzado mucho en esto, y significa mucho para él… ¿En verdad van a decepcionarlo así? —

Azura mencionó, siendo apoyada por todos los demás, debido a eso Takumi terminó accediendo a las peticiones de todos, aunque no le gustara.

— ¡Oh, hermanito! Tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuándo será la entrega de regalos? — La enérgica Elise cuestionó mientras se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien la recibió y habló fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharlo, así no iba habría quejas ni reclamos.

— Esa es una pregunta muy fácil de resolver, ajá… Como saben mañana es el día del enviado del invierno, día en el cual se repartirán los regalos a las 00:00 am, eso quiere decir que tienen un poco más de 24 horas para pensar en el regalo de su pareja. ¡Creo que es el tiempo suficiente! —

— Una idea magnífica de mi querido Corrin, sabía que mi hermanito nos iba a deslumbrar… Pero sigue siendo una lástima que no haya sido yo tu pareja de intercambio, ¡Así hasta podría darte mimos extras! — Vociferó la primera princesa de Nohr. 

— Ya nos hemos conocido lo suficiente, y estoy seguro de que elegir un regalo para cualquiera de ustedes sería una tarea digna que se puede llegar a disfrutar. — Interrumpió Xander, la única que posiblemente sabía de la excelente memoria del rubio era Camilla, ya que logró memorizar todos los platos favoritos de todos sus hermanos, junto a sus hábitos, actividades favoritas, tics, tonos de voz, y gustos, cosa que se extendió hasta la realeza Hoshidiana. 

— No se hable más, es una actividad que resultará en la unión de lazos entre ambos reinos. Espero ansioso el día mañana para volver a venir a visitarlos, pero ya es muy tarde y lo ideal es que regresemos a Hoshido. — Dicho esto, Ryoma se levantó de su asiento, rápidamente lo siguió Takumi que no había vuelto a decir ninguna palabra desde que planearon el intercambio de regalo y a quien obviamente le urgía salir del lugar, las hermanas también se levantaron de sus lugares y después de un rato se despidieron, mañana sería un gran día…


	2. De visita a Hoshido.

Nos encontramos en el reino de Hoshido, en el día a día de la realeza de lugar, quienes se situaban desayunando comida típica de su reino. 

— Oye hermano, ¿Ya pensaste en tu regalo? — Preguntó Sakura, con el fin de armonizar más la comida y que no sonara todo en silencio.

— Pfft, ¿Para ese tonto? Incluso si le doy una roca estará bien, es lo único que se merece. — Contestó Takumi, pero fue interrumpido por un Ryoma enojado, le parecía grosero como se estaba comportando su hermano con todo esto.

— Puede que no quieras aceptarlo, pero es tu amigo Takumi, siempre hablan cuando visitamos Nohr. Y tus decisiones son pésimas, en verdad es algo que Corrin espera mucho de todos nosotros, debes esforzarte en elegir un regalo, tú lo conoces muy bien y no te será difícil, nuestra madre no nos educó así, muestra la amabilidad de la reina Mikoto entonces… —

— Ryoma tiene razón Takumi, y tengo muchas ideas. No soy la más indicada, pero puedo ayudarte si tanto te cuesta, debemos esforzarnos por seguir llevándonos bien y construir un mundo de paz. ¿De acuerdo? — Hinoka no era buena con estos temas, pero igual ponía de su parte y además tomó una postura más amable que la de su hermano mayor, cosa que ayudó a Takumi a calmarse.

— Está bien, compartimos algunas cosas he incluso jugamos una partida de ajedrez. Estoy seguro de que podré encontrar un regalo que sea adecuado para él, pero lo hago solo por Corrin y por ustedes, ¿De acuerdo? —

“¡De acuerdo!” Dijeron todos en la mesa.


	3. Vistazo a Nohr.

Veremos ahora como le está yendo al príncipe de Nohr.

— Oh, Leo. Al fin llegas a la mesa, ¿Ya estás listo con tu regalo? — Saludó la joven cantante mientras comía con sus hermanos.

— Hola familia, y sí… No ha sido difícil, aunque tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de Niles y Owain, no sabía que fueran tan buenos con estas cosas en verdad, no cuenta como trampa ya que sólo les pedí que adquirieran el regalo que voy ofrecerle. —

— No es sorpresa, eres una persona muy inteligente. Esperemos que esto sirva para acercarlos un poco más cariño. — Musitó Camilla.

— Hablando de eso, ¿Ya le pediste su bendición al resto de sus hermanos? Solo queremos verte feliz y esta es una oportunidad para hacerlo… — Continuó Xander.

— Sí, lo he hecho… Y si no hubiera sido por ustedes quizás no me hubiera percatado de lo que realmente sentía por ese príncipe. Tampoco quiero ahondar mucho sobre el tema, estamos aquí no para hablar sobre mí, pero… Gracias por procurar mi felicidad. —

— No seas tonto Leo, eres nuestro hermano y pase lo que pase, te amamos y quisiéramos verte feliz. Era obvio que nos daríamos cuenta de tus sentimientos, aunque trataras de ocultarlos. — ¿Cuándo fue que Elise se volvió tan madura respecto a estas cosas? Quizás Sakura fue una buena influencia para ella. 

— Y hoy será un día especial por eso, también todos ya tenemos listos nuestros regalos. Después de esto iremos a prepararnos, tal vez sea muy temprano, pero esto tomará mucho tiempo, en verdad quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos y es una buena oportunidad. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Corrin antes de que todos terminaran y se pusieran en marcha en arreglar las cosas para la noche y para la familia de Hoshido que se quedaría con ellos este día.


	4. Intercambio de regalos.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 11:50 de la noche, de Noche Buena, todos ya habían repartido sus regalos a excepción del príncipe Leo y Takumi, a quienes todos habían dejado solos en la habitación, aunque claro, los observaban desde lejos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Pero claro, Camilla no estaba de acuerdo con estos comportamientos de espionaje, cree que merecen privacidad…Probablemente se meterían en problemas debido a los cuchicheos provenientes de todos los hermanos que estaban pendientes a las palabras de esos dos, más aumentaron los leves susurros cuando escucharon que estaban empezando a hablar.

— Leo, bien… esté es tu regalo, lo he traído para ti. Tómalo y salgamos con los demás, ¿Sí? —  
— Parece que de nuevo estás jugando al gato y al ratón, ¿Evitándome de nuevo, eh? Yo todavía no te he dado tu regalo, tonto. —

— No hace falta, solo quiero salir de aquí. PRONTO. Dámelo y que la pesadilla termine. —

— Aquí está, Takumi. Tómalo. —

Ambos intercambiaron los regalos.

— Bien, entonces vayámonos. — El arquero tomó el regalo sin darle importancia, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue sujetado por el mago. — ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? —

— En verdad no te entiendo, Takumi. ¿Por qué tan hostil? De repente ya éramos más amigos, pero ahora parece que me evitas a toda costa. Y más raro aun, ¿No se supone que hoy es la fecha de amar y estar en paz con todos? Para alguien que sigue al pie de la letra las celebraciones, pues sí me dejas mucho que desear. —

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Muy bien. Me molesta que mi familia nos vincule tanto, ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron hoy? Que no tendría problemas para tomar un regalo para ti y para colmo todo lo que dijeron resultó ser verdad… Tenían razón, no tarde en tomar esto y pensar que te gustaría, ábrelo. —

Leo abrió el regalo, eran un montón de pergaminos…  
— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Papel? — Preguntó.  
— No seas idiota, se tratan de pergaminos mágicos. Sé que tienes mucho talento, pero nunca has usado la magia de Hoshido, imaginé que te gustaría aprender a perfeccionarla, con ella podrás aprender magia de mi tierra y expandir tus conocimientos… Allá no hay tomos de magia como los libros que usas, por eso será una experiencia única. —

— Entonces todos tenían razón. Sí, en efecto este regaló me encantó. ¿Por qué no abres el tuyo? — Habló con una sonrisa en la cara, en verdad que había dado en el clavo.  
— Un arco, parece que pensamos igual… Leo. —

— No es cualquier arco, Takumi. Al igual que en tu caso, esta es un arma de origen Nohrio, con estas flechas tu ya perfecta puntería lo será más y provee de un poder mágico que cuando es usado cura a su portador. Je… De nada. —

— Vaya… Muchas gracias, será un placer usarlas. Entonces, ¿Ya podemos irnos? —

— Creí que al fin habías dejado de evadirme, pero no es así… Takumi, le he pedido a tus hermanos que me den su bendición. —

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mi familia me sigue obligando a reunirme contigo… —

Ambos hablaban con un sonrojo en sus caras, en especial Takumi, en caso de Leo desaparecieron al instante y siguió con su tono firme y directo.

— He hablado con ellos, pero desde que lo hice y han intentado acercarte más a mí tú te tomas la tarea de posicionarte a la defensiva de ellos diciendo que no les importan sus sentimientos, cuando estás equivocado. Esta iba ser una ocasión especial, pero parece que sigues evitándome una y otra vez sin importar lo que haga. —

— Leo, yo creo que te debo unas disculpas por evitarte como si tuvieras la culpa, no fue correcto de mi parte. —

Sería la primera y última vez que admitiría un error, sí, así sería.

— Shhh, déjame continuar, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con el que puedas compenetrar tan bien y yo he encontrado a ese “alguien”, alguien que estuvo atormentado en las sombras del olvido sin el reconocimiento que se merecía por parte de su familia. Pero estoy cansado de que seamos las sombras de ellos, por eso quiere superarme y salir adelante, tener el propio reconocimiento que merecemos y quiero que lo hagamos juntos porque te amo, Takumi. — De sus bolsillos sacó un anillo. — Este anillo es la prueba de que te amo y que me importas más que cualquier otra persona. Es mi otro regalo para ti. —

— Eso… En serio, tú… —

— Estás hecho un tomate, pero no necesitas responderme, sé que me amas también. Te conozco tan bien que no lo necesito oír. —

— ¿A qué demonios te refieres con “sé que me amas también”? —

— No soy tonto Takumi, conozco de estas cosas. Tus nervios, tu cara roja, tu comportamiento de evadirme las 24 horas del día… —

— Así que es eso. —

— He pasado las últimas 3 semanas buscando la bendición de tus hermanos, pero decían que no las necesita, lo único que hicieron fue darme una mano haciendo que vinieras hacia mí, cosa que no funcionó muy bien. —

— Y preparaste todo esto para mí, ¿Esta es la gran “celebración”? —

— Ah mi querido Takumi, parece que nunca dejarás de infravalorarme. ¿Cierto? No hay mejor celebración que pasar este día con tu familia y que te feliciten por encontrar el verdadero amor, aunque esto último es algo que odiarías. —

— Muy bien Leo, más bien deberías estar feliz de que encontraste alguien que te soporta a ti y tu actitud arrogante. —

— Tienes razón Takumi, y no haré nada para perder a esa persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. —

— Muy bien, ¿Y cómo vamos a celebrarlo? —

— ¿Qué te parece cenar, jugar o bailar algo juntos? Esta vez mi propuesta es más seria. Dime lo que más se te apetezca. —

— Tal vez podamos bailar una pieza juntos, pero ¿Podemos no decirle a nadie de lo nuestro por ahora? Sé que estarán muy felices, sin embargo, si haces todo bien y eventualmente no te negaré y diré que te amo, solamente quizás. —

— Sé que ese quizás será una realidad, Takumi. Y hablando de eso, mira allá arriba, un muérdago, ¿Sabes lo qué significa? ¿Verdad? —

El príncipe Nohrio jaló al contrario por su cintura y acercó sus labios, juntándolos en lo que sería su primer beso de amor.

Mientras que todos observaban sin que estos se dieran cuenta, parece ser que Corrin siempre se sale con la suya…


End file.
